Almost Catfished?
by WriteForYou
Summary: Rosario has a hot date tonight with one Emily Stark.


**Almost Catfished? **

"Rosario Cruz?"

My eyes leave the menu to stare at a beautiful blonde standing before me in a black cocktail dress.

About a week ago I made a profile for myself on an online dating site, just to see if it actually works. I didn't really expect to find anyone interesting.

Guess I was wrong. And I have never been so happy to be wrong.

_Damn. She's beautiful. _

"You're Rosario right?" The blonde arches a single eyebrow upward (like perfectly) and smirks.

I recollect myself and stand up from my seat. "Yes, I'm Rosario Cruz. Possibly related to Penelope." I get my date to laugh and I smile proudly at myself. "And you're Emily Stark?"

Emily nods her head. "So shall we?" She seats herself across from me and leans forward. "So, Rosario, tell me about yourself other than what was stated on your online profile."

"What? I think my online profile says a lot about me." I joke.

Emily scoffs. "Rosario Cruz: Hot Mama looking for a Hot Mama." She rolls her hazel eyes at me. "That tells me everything." Emily leans in her chair and crosses her arms with a playful smile.

"Hey, it was enough to get you to talk to me online!"

Emily bites her lips and shakes her head. "What can I say? You were hot." She gives me a playful smile. "And can I just say, you are killing it in that dress."

I lift the menu up to hide my burning cheeks. "Um, should we order?" Emily smiles and basks in the victory of our witty banter.

QS

"Wait, back up, you got a boob job?" Hazel eyes are wide and pointed directly at my breasts.

I drink another sip of my wine. "Let me finish the story first!" Emily continues to gawk at my breast until I start to finish the story. "It was a rumor back in high school started by the head cheerio—"

"Cheerio?"

"That's what our cheerleading squad was called." I take another sip of wine. "Anyways, the captain of the squad was Kitty Wilde. She thought I was sleeping with her boyfriend, Jake, because I would always hang out at his house. While I did hang out at his house a lot, it was only because I was best friends with his brother Puck. So being all territorial and on the path to vengeance, she started a rumor that I had a boob job. Once Coach Sylvester found out, I was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid."

"What a conniving bitch." Emily gulps down her wine, finishing her second glass.

"I know." I sigh. "Because of that rumor, all the guys started leering at me and making advances. I thought coming out would turn them away…so I came out to the school."

"To the entire school?"

I nod my head. "My best friend, Brittany, was president of student council so she was able to sneak me in to the AV room to make an announcement." I swirl the glass wine in my hand. "I thought all the moronic and perverted jerks would have backed off...but it only made it worse." My mind reels back to the days when I was forcibly pushed by guys and told 'I only need to find the right man to satisfy me'. It still and always will make me sick.

A soft hand wraps around mine and I avert my eyes from the wine glass to beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm sorry." She expressed a look of empathy instead of sympathy. Which is something I was truly grateful for.

"Don't be." I lean towards her. "It only made me stronger and realize all the love I have in the world." I squirmed in my seat a little when Emily's finger started to stroke my arm soothingly. It was a comforting touch...but also a turn on. "The advances stopped once my friends in the Glee club—Emily, stop laughing! Glee is actually cool!—as I was saying, the girls in glee club stood up for me and sang "I Kissed A Girl" to the entire school. Soon, a GSA club was established and also a strict anti-bullying policy."

"That's great!" Emily beams. "I wish my high school was like that."

I squeeze her hand gently. "Tell me what it was like."

"I was constantly made fun of. For my sexuality, my hobbies, my appearance, my—"

"Your appearance? Impossible. You're stunning." Emily blushes and bites her lips.

"Am I?"

"Absolutely."

"Stop flirting with me while I'm trying to tell an emotional story!" Emily playfully shoves my hand away but I reach for it again and interlace our fingers.

"I'm sorry your highness. Please continue."

Emily bites back a retort and proceeds with her story. "Believe it or not, I was actually a pudgy red head back in the old days."

"Most likely a cute one."

Emily shushes me but her pink tinged cheeks has me smiling. "Well to the other students, I was an easy target to ridicule. I was called obscene names every single time I walked down the hall or entered a room. I was shoved onto the ground by people I hardly knew. I had things thrown at me and stuffed in my locker."

"Jeezus. What school did you go to? Tell me and I will go all Lima Heights on their asses."

Emily chuckles and shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. After that I moved away and settled here in Lima, Ohio with my mom."

"Just your mom?"

"My dad didn't want anything to do with a devil child."

I squeeze her hand tightly for comfort. "If it means anything, I'm glad you decided to come to Lima. Even though it's a shitty place too."

"Really? I think this place is looking quite stunning from where I stand." She winks at me and smiles brightly. My body temperature is becoming warmer and I'm not sure if it is from the effect of the alcohol or simply the beauty in front of me.

"I never been this open with anyone before." Emily confesses.

I nod my head in agreement. "Same. I guess you just have a way of opening me up." I rub my thumb against her soft skin.

"Or…it could be the alcohol that has our mouths blabbing."

"No, I'm pretty sure it has to do with your hotness." Emily slaps my inching hand away with a smile.

"Cool down, Cruz. Save it for the hotel."

"Are you telling me you booked a hotel room?" Emily coyly smiles. "Did you think you were getting lucky tonight, Stark?"

"I know I was, Cruz." Emily grabs her purse and stands. "Now are you coming or what?" Emily walks toward the exit.

"I will soon." I mutter to myself and scramble out of my seat, following closely behind the blonde who has me already wrapped around her fingers.

QS

Monday morning came around and my body was still buzzing from Saturday night with Emily. No girl has ever made me feel the way she does. I can still taste her on my tongue.

Sitting down in my usual seat (in the far back of the room) I am greeted by my best friend Noah Puckerman, A.K.A. Puck.

"Where were you Saturday night, Lopez?" He questions me. "I thought you were coming to Berry's party with us?"

I cross my leg and smooth the wrinkles on my Cheerios skirt. "Seriously? It was a party at _Berry's_. I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anything."

"It was actually a decent party. But it would have been wilder if you were there." Puck notes. "So where were you?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, Santana, tell me. I'm your main bro." Puck continues to badger me with questions until Mr. Schue comes in.

"Morning everyone!" He says in a chipper tone. _Mr. Schue must have finally got some from Miss Pillsbury. _"Before we get started, I would like to introduce a new student to our school." Mr. Schue motions his hand towards the door where the entire class had their eyes dead set on.

The door opens and a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes strolls in.

"Everyone this is…"

"…Emily?!"

"…Quinn!"

Both Mr. Schue and I say at the same time but everyone turns to look at me, including shocked hazel eyes in the front of the room.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue scrunches his furry eyebrows at me.

"Erm, sorry, Mr. Schue. I was watching a promo for Pretty Little Liars upcoming episode and…"

Mr. Schue waves me off, buying my cover story. "Okay, I got it Santana." He returns his attention to Emil—I mean Quinn. "It's nice to see a fresh face here with us today. Take any seat you would like, Quinn." Mr. Schue then turns around to scribble today's lesson plans on the board.

"Man she's hot." Puck whispers in my ear. I instantly punch his arm. "Ow!" Puck hisses. "What the hell?"

"Just shut up and don't try anything." I see Quinn walking down the aisle looking for a seat. There was one open by Rachel Berry but I couldn't let her take that seat. Once Berry starts talking to Quinn I won't be able to get a single alone time with her.

I pinch Puck's skin hard. "Shit! What the fuck, Santana?" Puck shouts out. Mr. Schue spins around and glares at Puck.

"Puck, outside!"

"What? But Mr. Schue—"

"Out, Puck! I will be there with you shortly after I finish writing down our objectives." Puck mumbles and makes his way out the class. I feel bad for getting Puck in trouble but I will make it up to him later. But right now, there is an open seat for a blonde who I desperately need to talk to.

Quinn gives me a scrutinizing look and stares at the now empty seat. She hesitates but takes it anyway.

She looks up straight at the front of the room, not even a glance towards me. It stings.

"Class, I want you to all partner up and review what we learned in the previous lesson." Mr. Schue instructs and then proceeds out the classroom to deal with Puck.

The classroom chatter is high, which gives Quinn and I a little bit of privacy.

"So I guess we're partners?" I try to make light of the situation.

Quinn turns to me, shoulders still tense, and raises her eyebrow. "So you're real name is Santana?"

"And you're real name is Quinn."

"Technically it's my middle name. But close enough." She smirks and I relax a little in my seat. Quinn bites her lips and looks down. "Was Saturday night all a li—"

"No." I interject quickly before she could finish her sentence. "Everything I said that night was true. It's just instead of saying it happened a few years ago, it happened a few months ago."

Quinn nods in understanding. "Same with me."

I scoot our desks closer and reach for her hand underneath the table. "Everything about that night was real, Quinn."

Quinn smiles and squeezes my hand. "I like it when you say my name."

"I like saying you're name."

Quinn leans to whisper in my ears. "I'm sure you'll like hearing your name escape my lips later on tonight." My knees go weak and I have to resist the urge to kiss her in front of the entire class.

"My house at seven, Emily?"

"At seven it is, Rosario."

**It's been a long time guys...sorry. I had this one-shot for a while and thought I would share it! Please leave a review :)**


End file.
